


Humiliation

by chaosrisingx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (but no pregnancy), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humilation, Intersex Izaya, Light Masochism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosrisingx/pseuds/chaosrisingx
Summary: Everything about Izaya's image was carefully crafted so he could micromanage how the world interacted with him. Shiki knew that very well. There'd be no better punishment for the annoying little brat than public humiliation.Tokyo Talk ⬑ Ikebukuro ⬑ Discussion35758242945 posted a new topic [Livestream: Bratty Omega Gets Fucked]





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This story contains extremely dubious consent and has thus been flagged with the non-con warning. It's not too terribly graphic but some viewers may find it uncomfortable. I should also note the callous and careless way people react to sexual assault in this verse. It happens a lot in our world too and is a serious issue. If you are sensitive to such themes being explored, please don't read further. 
> 
> Anyway, here's an abo fic that nobody asked for. If it's no good it's just no good I'm not striving for perfection so...

            "What's with the gross warehouse, Shiki-san? Are you finally going to have me killed? How frightening!” The young informant let out laugh. Annoying as ever. Even when he was alone in the hands of a group of pissed off yakuza members. Shiki decided to ignore the comment.

            “It’s partially my fault you're like this, I never punished you properly when you misbehaved even though you’re my responsibility. Betraying the Awakusu-kai so brazenly like you didn’t try to hide it. It has to stop.”

            “What am I, your child?” Izaya smirked, “Punish me however you see fit, daddy~”

            Shiki motioned to one of the stoic guards who promptly grabbed Izaya from behind and jabbed him with a needle before he could squirm away. The effects of the drugs took hold almost immediately.

            “It’s really unhealthy to abuse suppressants, Orihara-san.”

            For once Shiki got to see the Great Orihara Izaya pale in shock. He tried to struggle away but was no match for the man holding him.

            Orihara Izaya was the type of person who had to be in control. Losing the upper hand was his biggest fear. Everything about his image was carefully crafted so he could micromanage how the world interacted with him. It was clear in how he handled himself in every interaction. Unfortunately for him, Shiki knew that very well. He was far too transparent.

            There'd be no better punishment for the annoying little brat than public humiliation.

            “I do applaud the lengths you went through to hide your,” he paused, “condition.”

            The omega's face was turning red. His legs began to tremble. The guard dropped him to the ground.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he was panting and trying to hide it.

            “That drug is triggering your heat. It can override any number of suppressants you have in your system.”

            “Fuck you.”

            “I’ll be taking my leave now, Orihara-san. I trust my men to take good care of you.”

            No one moved until the loud clang of the heavy metal door rang out signaling that Shiki had gone. Izaya attempted to stand again but was kicked to the ground. Izaya’s quick assessment told him there were only five of them. Normally escaping from five braindead alphas who could only think with their dicks would be an easy feat for the acrobatic informant but given his current circumstances an attempt to do so would be laughable.

            “Hm, how should we do this?” the alpha said in a mocking tone as he rested his foot on Izaya’s chest, “Should we start now or should we wait until you’re begging for a big cock to stuff your slutty holes up?”

            “I will never beg.”

            The man laughed and pressed down harder. Izaya groaned and he himself wasn’t sure if it was from pain or pleasure. The alpha’s smile widened.

            “You hear that? He won’t beg! Is that a promise or a challenge, Orihara-kun~?”

            “Do your best, Alpha-kun.” The sentence came out far lewder sounding than he intended.

            The alpha bent down and grabbed Izaya by the shirt and pulled him closer. Izaya swiftly pulled out his switchblade but it was slapped out of his hand.

            “That was so pathetic I almost feel bad for you.” He was so close Izaya could feel his breath sweep across his cheeks. The alpha’s scent filled his senses. Smoky and leathery with a hint of gasoline. It made Izaya’s body hot. He fucking hated it. Hated heats. Hated being an omega.

            He felt a hand ghosting up his inner thighs, barely making contact until it reached Izaya’s crotch. Izaya cried out at the touch.

            “Wow, you’re fucking wet. You’re soaking through your pants.”

            The alpha undid the button and slipped them off.  He ran his hands over Izaya’s thighs and pausing over a thick black bandage covering a small portion of the milky white skin.

            “Ah, so that’s where you keep your scent blocker. This one must be pretty good. All the times I sat you and Shiki-sama driving you around I never once could smell anything from you. You passed as a beta really well. Good job.”

            Izaya wished Shiki had just fucked him himself instead of having his minions do it. This alpha was completely insufferable.

            The alpha grabbed Izaya’s discarded switchblade.

            “Let’s see what you smell like.”

            He cut the bandage off, slicing Izaya’s thigh in the process. Izaya hissed at the pain which felt so good.

            “Holy shit, you smell like heaven. No wonder you guard your status so carefully. Every alpha in a 5km radius would be all over you.” He bent his head down and began to suck on the omega’s inner thigh. Izaya’s hands flew to his mouth to muffle a loud moan. The alpha was then grabbed by the shirt and roughly snatched back by one of the other guards.

            “Don’t fucking bite him.”

            “I wasn’t going to claim him.”

            “Whatever, just get on with it.”

            The alpha’s pupils were blown wide with lust and Izaya could feel his dick pressing against his leg. Blade still in hand, he cut off Izaya’s underwear.

            “What a pretty cunt. Are you a virgin, Orihara-san?” Izaya didn’t answer and the man began to slide his fingers into him. Izaya subconsciously squirmed trying to get the fingers in deeper. He threw his head back and moaned. His eyes met another one of the men who was currently rubbing himself.

            “So fucking wet for me.” Izaya’s attention snapped back to the ring leader as he heard him unbuckle his pants with his unoccupied hand.

            “Get the camera.”

            “Wh-what?” Izaya gasped, barely able to understand the voices around him but still coherent enough to realize what the alpha just said.

            “Ah, he speaks!” The alpha continued to finger him as he spoke, “Of course, just sex wouldn’t be enough of a punishment for you. Fuck that might even be a reward since you clearly aren’t getting any. But all your clients and the entire public finding out the infamous Orihara Izaya is actually just a slutty omega desperate for cock? That should bruise your ego pretty damn well.”

            Izaya tried to struggle away again but the alpha just drove his fingers deeper. Izaya came around his fingers much to the alpha’s pleasure.

            “Alright, it’s going live in a minute.” Another man said.

            “Perfect.”

            “D-don’t you dare.”

            “Oh! Are you going to beg for me to stop now?” Izaya shut up at that. There’s no way he’d let people see him beg, whether it was for dick or mercy.

            The alpha removed his fingers from Izaya who whimpered at the loss of contact. He then felt the alpha’s hot cock pressing at his entrance and had to hold himself back from leaning into it. A small beep was heard which signaled the start of the camera.

            The alpha leaned in close and bit Izaya’s ear lobe softly.

            “You turn me on so fucking much. I almost came in my pants watching you squirm around my fingers. I’m going to fuck you so hard and fill you with my cum until you’re full to bursting.” He whispered quietly into his ear so only Izaya could hear. Before Izaya could fully process the statement, the alpha started to thrust. Izaya cried out loudly as the man pounded into him.

            The world began to blur. He couldn’t smell or hear the other alphas, just the man currently fucking him. His vison was cloudy. He couldn’t get his eyes to focus anymore. He didn’t even try holding back his sounds of ecstasy at this point and probably wouldn’t have been able to if he tried.

            He couldn’t tell much time had passed, if it had been minutes or hours. He came hard around the alpha’s cock, his entire body shivering. The alpha let out a loud groan above him. He felt something hot gush inside him and the alphas knot swell. The world started to fade around Izaya as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

 **Tokyo Talk** **⬑** **Ikebukuro** **⬑** **Discussion**

**35758242945 posted a new topic [Livestream: Bratty Omega Gets Fucked] (8:15pm)**

            starting at 8:30

**jelliesan replied (8:15pm)**

            @b33r the porn bots are back

 **onigiri**   **replied**   **(8:15pm)**

            Worthless ass mods.

 **xXsasukeswifeXx replied**   **(8:17pm)**

            What’s going on? I just got dm'd a link to this…

**bblink replied (8:17pm)**

            me 2

**jelliesan replied (8:17pm)**

            wtf

 **onigiri**   **replied**   **(8:18pm)**

            This thread has so many views.

            The bots are evolving.

**bblink replied (8:18pm)**

            I for one welcome our new supreme AI overlords

 **xXsasukeswifeXx replied**   **(8:19pm)**

            A livestream? That’s so weird tho. What kind of deep web red room shit is gonna happen

            @b33r will be held responsible for traumatizing us by leaving this up

**bblink replied (8:20pm)**

            The People v Tokyo Talk Moderator b33r

**lunnar95 replied (8:20pm)**

            porn partyyyyyyyyyyy (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**jelliesan replied (8:21pm)**

            oh great an influx of new users are joining

**onigiri replied (8:21pm)**

            It seems people are being linked offsite to this thread, too.

**jelliesan replied (8:21pm)**

            where are they coming from

            quick tip for the newcomers

            lurk before posting so you dont embarrass yourselves

  **aalpha1991 replied (8:21pm)**

            I got a link here from twitter.

**silentobserver replied (8:21pm)**

            ^

**canddie replied (8:22pm)**

            someone posted it in my classes group chat

**bblink replied (8:23pm)**

            lol wut

            luv casually sharing porn with my classmates

**canddie replied (8:23pm)**

            ikr lmao

            it wasnt anyone i recognized either

**jelliesan replied (8:24pm)**

            we should make people prove they live here before allowing them to post

            it would get rid of the bots and reduce the number of lost tweeters getting here

**lunnar95 replied (8:24pm)**

            be nice to new friends, jelly (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**onigiri replied (8:24pm)**

            @b33r

 **onigiri**   **replied**   **(8:25pm)**

            It’s always the Ikebukuro subforum that has this problem.

            That place is cursed as fuck. I wish my job didn’t make me go to that hellhole.

            @admin purge the Ikebukuro subforum, please.

**jelliesan replied (8:25pm)**

            dont delete it so much interesting stuff happens

            we just need more mods

**jelliesan replied (8:26pm)**

            mods that dont spend all their time jerking off

            @b33r

**b33r has locked topic [Livestream: Bratty Omega Gets Fucked] (8:26pm)**

**admin has unlocked**   **topic [Livestream: Bratty Omega Gets Fucked] (8:26pm)**

 **xXsasukeswifeXx replied**   **(8:27pm)**

            lol overruled @b33r

**jelliesan replied (8:27pm)**

            anyone else watching

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:27pm)**

            me lol

**onigiri replied (8:28pm)**

            The view counter says 5k!

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:28pm)**

            oh no maybe it IS a deep web red room

 **xXsasukeswifeXx replied**   **(8:29pm)**

            okay its starting ahh

**canddie replied (8:31pm)**

            ???

**jelliesan replied (8:31pm)**

            uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:31pm)**

            !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

**lunnar95 replied (8:32pm)**

            IS THAT ORIHARA!? ༼⁰o⁰；༽

**jelliesan replied (8:32pm)**

            it definitely is holy shit

            id recognize that ugly ass jacket anywhere

**aalpha1991 replied (8:32pm)**

            He seems familiar. Who is that?

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:32pm)**

            the guy who likes harassing heiwajima

            theyre always tearing up ikebukuro

            one time heiwajima threw a stop sign through my apartment window…

**aalpha1991 replied (8:32pm)**

            Oh. I’ve seen videos of that on YouTube and Twitter.

            I thought they were staged, honestly.

            He didn't seem like an omega to me. They don’t usually run around like that picking fights and wrecking havoc.

**onigiri replied (8:33pm)**

            I was under the impression he was a beta. He may be, actually.

            Orihara is an annoying shithead. This might be probably a joke of some kind.

**silentobserver replied (8:33pm)**

            ^

**aalpha1991 replied (8:33pm)**

            That makes no sense. What's the point in that?

**onigiri replied (8:33pm)**

            To get people talking?

            Another plot to fuck with Heiwajima?

            I don’t know. He’s crazy.

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:34pm)**

            hes legit in heat thooooo look at himmmm

**lunnar95 replied (8:34pm)**

            hehehe ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

            his face is all flushed

            I want to play with him~

**jelliesan replied (8:34pm)**

            dont ever use that emote again

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:34pm)**

            He has given up his lucrative career as annoying serial harasser to pursue porn

**onigiri replied (8:35pm)**

            He seems deep into his heat. He’s not even aware of what's happening at this point. His eyes are all unfocused.

**bblink replied (8:35pm)**

            they didnt even tke his jacket off before fucking him haha

**lunnar95 replied (8:35pm)**

            that’s hot

**onigiri replied (8:35pm)**

            10k viewers.

**aalpha1991 replied (8:36pm)**

            This is wrong.

            Omega heats are a beautiful thing.

            It shouldn’t be spent being fucked by front of the whole internet.

**lunnar95 replied (8:36pm)**

            ^ this guy FUCKS

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:36pm)**

            he doesn’t have any claim marks on him hm

            no mate :0

**lunnar95 replied (8:36pm)**

            ill be ur mate orihara-san!! (◞･౪･)

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:36pm)**

            arent u a beta lunnar?

**lunnar95 replied (8:36pm)**

            beta-omega couples are valid (-、-)

            may not have a big dick but I have a big heart

            and a big strap~

**bblink replied (8:37pm)**

            lol jst realized heiwajima, the strongest thing on this god forsaken planet, cant outwit or chase down a fcking omega

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:37pm)**

            maybe he knows and is going easy on him

            lots of alphas are raised to be sweet to omegas. chivalry and all that.

**lunnar95 replied (8:37pm)**

            ahhhh that is so romantic ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽

**xXsasukeswifeXx replied (8:37pm)**

            getting fucked on cold damp concrete streaming to the world is peak romance

            change my mind

**lunnar95 replied (8:37pm)**

            not the stream

            iza-chan and heiwajima ；￣Å￣）

**bblink replied (8:38pm)**

            “iza-chan”…

**jelliesan replied (8:38pm)**

            your idea of romantic is fucked

**silentobserver replied (8:38pm)**

            ^

**lunnar95 replied (8:39pm)**

            I hope he doesn’t get pregnant!

            He should have heiwajima’s babies instead~

**onigiri replied (8:39)**

            I don’t know how to respond to that, @lunnar95.

**jelliesan replied (8:39pm)**

            i cant even imagine the unholy hell spawn that would result in

**bblink replied (8:39pm)**

            heiwajima and orihara will finally find unity and team up to kill @lunnar95

**canddie replied (8:40pm)**

            heiwajima-san is going to chuck @lunnar95 through @xXsasukeswifeXx window

**lunnar95 replied (8:40pm)**

            fine ( ｉдｉ )

            have my babies then~

**bblink replied (8:40pm)**

            ah he passed out…

**lunnar95 replied (8:40pm)**

            oh noooooiza-channnnnn I send u my strength  **(** **☞** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ** **)** **☞**   ***:** **・ﾟ** **✧**

 **xXsasukeswifeXx replied**   **(8:40pm)**

 **(** **☞** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ** **)** **☞**   ***:** **・ﾟ** **✧** **(** **☞** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ** **)** **☞**   ***:** **・ﾟ** **✧** **(** **☞** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ** **)** **☞**   ***:** **・ﾟ** **✧**

**bblink replied (8:41pm)**

**(** **☞** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ** **)** **☞**   ***:** **・ﾟ** **✧**

**canddie replied (8:41pm)**

**(** **☞** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ** **)** **☞**   ***:** **・ﾟ** **✧** **(** **☞** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ** **)** **☞**   ***:** **・ﾟ** **✧**

**b33r replied (8:41pm)**

            No emote spam.

**canddie replied (8:42pm)**

            The alpha came already?? Weak.

**aalpha1991 replied (8:42pm)**

            That alpha sucks so bad.

            The omega only came once? How is that supposed to satisfy him?

  **xXsasukeswifeXx replied**   **(8:43pm)**

            We get it u fuck                          

**aalpha1991 replied (8:43pm)**

            Whatever, you beta virgin incels.

**bblink replied (8:43pm)**

            wish u was wrong

**lunnar95 replied (8:44pm)**

            ah the stream ended. boo. (￣Д￣；；

**canddie replied (8:44pm)**

            did anyone record! archive and backup!!

**silentobserver replied (8:44pm)**

            ^

**bblink replied (8:44pm)**

            i got it  _[link]_

**canddie replied (8:45pm)**

            good we must preserve this important piece of bukuro history

**b33r has enabled slow mode; individual users can only reply once every 120 second(s) (8:45pm)**

**b33r replied (8:45pm)**

            Stop creating new topics and posting about this in other discussions.

**b33r has changed topic [Livestream: Bratty Omega Gets Fucked] name to [Orihara Livestream Containment] (8:46pm)**

**b33r has pinned topic [Orihara Livestream Containment] (8:46pm)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof no one let Izaya read the internet comments...
> 
> Am I the only one who has a breeding/impregnation kink but hates fics where there is *actual* pregnancy and babies? Since abo is one of my top kinks as well I walk a fine line when looking for fics.


End file.
